Vehicles for mass transport can include, but are not limited to, aircrafts, boats, trains, and busses. The passenger cabins in these types of vehicles are typically designed for long travel durations (e.g., one or more hours of travel). As such, the passenger cabins can include cushioned and/or reclining seats. Sometimes the seats can also include entertainment consoles. Lights within a passenger cabin may be dimmed or turned off at times so that passengers may rest their eyes, watch movies, or sleep if desired.
It is common for services to be provided during travel. For example, cabin attendants may provide passengers with food and/or beverages, merchandise (e.g., duty free) sales, and so forth. Cabin attendants may roll carts or carry trays with service items (e.g., food, beverages, merchandise, etc.) down aisles in the passenger cabin at various times so that passengers wanting these items can receive them.
Care is taken not to disturb passengers that are resting or sleeping, but in some instances, it is impossible not to disturb resting or sleeping passengers while providing services to the other passengers. For example, lights within the passenger cabin may have to be turned on or turned up (brightened) so that cabin attendants and passengers receiving services are able to see. Alternatively, cabin attendants and passengers receiving service may have limited visibility because the lights within the passenger cabin are turned off or dimmed so as not to disturb resting or sleeping passengers.
Sometimes cabin attendants use flashlights or lanterns to see better while the lights within the cabin are turned off or dimmed. However, the use of a flashlight or lantern may prevent a cabin attendant from being able to hold other items with both hands. There is a need for more robust lighting solutions that improve visibility for cabin attendants and for passengers receiving service without disturbing resting or sleeping passengers.